Where I Began
by ChelydraSerpetina100801
Summary: Yu has always tried to block out his past life. It all comes back to him when he least expects it to. Read to find out the past of this ten year old boy. T-M rating, not for extremely sensitive readers.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. Things would be awesome if I did but nope. Still don't own Beyblade. **

**A/N I just thought this up and decided to write it out. please let me know what you think****!**

Yu was bored. Tsubasa and Kenta were cleaning the windows and everyone else was busy. He couldn't beyblade because he was sick with the stomach flu. He was currently watching some stupid show about this little girl named Dora who kept yelling at him to do strange things, he couldn't take her abuse anymore so he changed the channel to some police show. He perked up. This looked interesting.

Tsubasa and Kenta were working on the kitchen windows when they heard a pain filled scream come from the TV room, they raced down the stairs and saw Yu on the floor screaming and crying in pain. As Tsubasa comforted Yu, Kenta looked around to see what was bothering Yu. He noticed the TV and saw that it was telling the story of an abusive father who was arrested for beating and starving his younger twins and their brother to death. None of the children survived. They were puzzled as to why this upset Yu as much as it did but they decided to wait to ask him about it until he had calmed down enough, as he was currently passed out on the floor. Kenta and Tsubasa carried him to his room and put him in his bed.

Yu woke up and noticed that he was in his bed. He wondered how he got there for a minute until everything came back to him in one rush of bitterly painful memories. He started crying silently at the memories of everything. It was when he remembered Kimiya and Kimyo that he collapsed, fell off his bed, and sobbed on the floor. he had tried to block the memories for so long that when they came back he could not restrain the pain.

Kenta was freaking out about Yu so much that Tsubasa let him sit outside Yu's door until he woke up. After about an hour of counting tiles in the hallway floor, he heard a thump and sobbing. He yelled for Tsubasa to come and help him as he ran inside Yu's room to see if he could help him. Yu was crying and he had his bey clenched so tightly in his hand that it was bleeding. Tsubasa said "I normally would say to let him rest but this is past my knowledge, we need to take him to the hospital." Kenta agreed and they took Yu to the hospital.

While they were there one of the nurses asked them for Yu's health forms and birth records, they realized they didn't have either and that he had turned them in to the WBBA at the start of the Beyblade World Championships. Tsubasa ran down to get the documents from the WBBA office. When he arrived he went straight to Ryo's office and explained the situation to him. Ryo quickly went to the filing cabinets and rifled through then before pulling out a large file which he handed to Tsubasa. Tsubasa gladly took it and ran to go back to the hospital.

When Tsubasa arrived back at the hospital, Kenta looked very pale and sick, Tsubasa asked what was wrong and Kenta told him to go find out, then he ran off. Tsubasa was nervously approached by a nurse who told him that there was something he needed to see. As he approached Yu he looked at his back and saw that Yu's back was a striped mess of whip scars. Long deep pale scars that cut into his torso, coupled with some burn scars, this little boy looked like he had been to heck and back again.

Tsubasa immediately started looking at the documents in the file to see if there was any information that could help them. He was looking in the Personality section when he heard Yu scream out for Kimiya and Kimyo and then start crying for his mother to help him and plead for his father to tell him why he didn't love him. Tsubasa was worried and flipped to the Family section only to find 'no known family' written there. He needed to find out what was wrong with Yu before things got out of hand.

Kenta returned and ran up to Tsubasa saying that he had enlisted some friends to help. He had brought Tithi along and Tithi, after having heard what they knew so far, told Tsubasa to find the previous houses section. Maybe they could find some evidence from his past houses.

After leaving Kenta and the nurses to watch over Yu, Tsubasa and Tithi went to the most recent place of residence, an orphanage. When they arrived they inquired upon the past of a young child, Yu Tendo. The owner of the orphanage asked them if they really wanted to know. They told her it was an emergency and really important to them and then she consented to tell them as she looked for the file with his past life.

"Well, he came to me as a five year old. Brilliant mind that one, he could quickly read anyone else's movements and come up with effective strategy. Anyway, when he came here he was very shy and wouldn't let anyone touch him or his brothers. Yes he had brothers. Two of them. I don't remember all of the details but they are all in this news report. It actually happened five years ago today. 'Twas a devastating day. Here is the file with all of the info on him and please tell him I said hi!

They went back to Tsubasa's house after having called Kenta to come with them. When Tsubasa started playing the video, Kenta noticed that it was the program that had been playing on the TV. Telling about the arrest of a Mr. Tendo and his three children. According to the TV, all of the children had perished and were laid to rest in the old cemetery. The mother died in childbirth while having the twins, the older brother was then in charge of the twins and the father would beat the older brother and starve the younger children, a small boy and a small girl. Until neighbors noticed something was wrong and called the police. They came and arrested the father and held a funeral service for the children. Tsubasa went to the hospital to ask Yu about it.

When Tsubasa arrived, Yu was on a tranquilizer and was eating ice cream. He looked at Tsubasa, Kenta, and Tithi and said "I suppose you want to know what happened." They nodded their heads and sat down to listen. "Did you go to the orphanage? Yes? Ok. Well you must have seen that news article. You wanna know something? The reporters are wrong, all of the children didn't die. I know because I made it out while my little twin brother Kimyo and sister Kimiya died. I was supposed to be protecting them but I failed. It happened one night when Daddy was drunk. He was unstable and Kimyo accidentally made him mad. He attacked Kimyo and tried to kill him. He would've succeeded if I hadn't protected him and put myself in danger. He then took a burning whip and beat my siblings with it until they died in front of me. Then he turned toward me with it. I looked at him and ran away as fast as I could. I made it to the desert when I saw a strange man and a boy approach me. I asked them what they were doing and the man replied that he was from the Dark Nebula and then the boy, Ryuga battled with me and won. It was then I joined the Dark Nebula.

Tsubasa looked shocked. Kenta and Tithi were crying but Yu looked stronger. He explained that telling his past had helped him come to terms with the pain of it all. He was now ready to move on. Yu realized that, although he would never forget Kimyo and Kimiya, it was in the past and he was in the present, a good place for him to be!

**Please let me know what you think! I wanted to try my hand at writing this style of fanfic. Tell me if I did good or if this is a piece of trash (and how to improve it) :3 :3 What and who should my next story focus on? **


End file.
